All For You
by Maka PurpleStar
Summary: It is the soul eater co. first day at the DWMA what will come of this day and how will they survive high school, with all the crushes, perverts, flirts, and evil that they must defeat to keep harmony in the world. Will friendship and love concur all? Read and find out. Rated T just in case of future chapters. I don't own soul eater!
1. First Day

It was the beginning of a new year and all freshmen were told that all must show up to the assembly in the corridor. We find Maka Albarn, a new freshman, walking up the last flight of stairs to the entrance of the DWMA. As she took the last step on the stairs to reach the patio of the DWMA, Maka took a breath in, "Finally! I'm finally going to going to high school." She walked up to the entrance to the perfectly lite building. Two older students, a male and a female, were at a table at the front of the building handing out the map of the school campus as well as everyone's schedule and dorm room key. The patio was crowded and people were just hanging around until the bell rang. She went up to them, "Name, Grade?" said the boy who seemed to be in charge. Maka stated her name and grade in a happy nerd way. The girl next to the boy just laughed while the boy asked "You're a freshman aren't you?" Maka looked down and flushed with embarrassment as she nodded her head yes. She then heard someone yelling something about surpassing god. She looks up to see a boy wearing an outfit that assassins wear in the crime shows she saw on TV. A tall long black haired girl applauded him and he jumped down and started a conversation with the girl.

The bell rang and Maka was filled with excitement as she took her first steps in her high school. She followed a big group of people that weren't in the school uniform that the older students were wearing assuming the group was freshmen. All of them went into a big room with tons of benches in front of a stage. They were asked to sit down boys on one side of the room girls on the other. Maka ended up sitting next to the tall black haired girl. The girl smiles at her, "My name is Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. What's yours?" Maka smiled at her and said "Nice to meet you Tsubaki, I'm Maka Albarn."

The girls talked for an hour and found out that they have two of three classes together: gym and spirited class, which is a special class for really gifted students (not gifted as in retard or stupid). After their hour chat the bell rang again and the seniors, juniors, and sophomores went to their next class. After the bell rang eight minutes later, saying that class began, a man dressed in black appeared on the stage, it was Maka's father. He started speaking into a microphone. "Everyone please pipe down! Welcome the freshmen of class 2016. May you please direct your attention to lord Death that would like to give a speech before your last class?" A dark cloaked figure walked on stage. It was lord Death! Maka knew from her many visits with her parents when she was younger. Death took the mick from the man and said in childish grown up tone "thank you, Spirit. I wanted to say that all of you will be risking your lives at this school with your partner so keep that in mind. Other than that have a great first year and hope you all graduate in 2016!" After Death left the stage a bell rang again and everyone headed to their weapon or meister freshmen classes. Maka went to the freshmen meister class.

* * *

When she walked in the classroom she took a seat in middle of the front. When the bell rang again a tall colored man came in and shouted that everyone should take their seats. "welcome class you are all meisters and I'm your teacher Mr. Barrett but you all can call me Sid. Since you are all new and nobody knows each other we all are going to spend the last two hours that you have in this class by having everyone one by one introduce themselves, their hobbies, and what their goal to achieve is here at DWMA." One by one Maka watched the students and study them for she would be spending loads of time with them for the rest of high school. then when a tall blue haired boy jumped up on the desk and said "I'm Black Star and I'm strong, athletic and my goal is to SURPASS GOD!" All the other students laughed at him and told him that his goal was stupid and pointless. Maka got annoyed at everyone laughing at the boy with a star shape hair, "Shut up! Stop picking on him. I think he can make that goal if he puts his heart and soul into it." The kid named Black Star looked at her and smiled while giving her two thumbs up. School ended at 4 p.m..

After class when she got up to leave Black Star walked up to her, "SO Maka, Do You Want To Friends With A Big Guy Like Me?" Maka just looked at him and thought 'he thinks he is a big guy?'but she said "Sure why not?" Black Star walked with Maka out the door when they ran into Tsubaki. When Tsubaki saw them she said, "Maka, Black Star are you friends now too." Both of them said "Yes!" Black Star walked to with the girls till they hit the dormitories. It was one big build that was in a box shaped u boys rooms were one the right side and girls on the left side. There was several rooms in the medial that served as the cafeteria and indoor activities for everyone that was interested in piano, yoga, weight lifting, and a big library for those who liked to read or need a quite place to study. Maka and Tsubaki went to their room while Black Star went to his to see who his roommate was. As the girls went to their dorm they found all their belongings form home as if their family sent it all the way to Death City, Arizona, U.S.A.. It felt like home to them.

* * *

Later that day at 6pm the girls went to the cafeteria and began eating dinner when an announcement came on. It was Death giving a speech, "Hello Everyone! It is a new year so I would like to remind you all that all must be in their rooms at 8 and in bed asleep at 9 have a good night." After they had dinner it was 7:30 so the girls went the room and talked about how their first day went. "Maka do you have a partner yet?" "Um no you are the only person I know that is a weapon. Do you have a partner?" "Yea Black Star is my partner." " Wow Tsubaki that is great that you choose Black Star." Maka was shocked but not surprised for she thought it would be hard for Black Star to find a partner do to his soul wave length because it felt over powering and Tsubaki wave length felt that it could take on any kind of soul.


	2. Meetings and Greetings

Note to Reader- sorry I'm new and didn't know what i was doing so i redid the first chapter so please look back and make sure you read the whole thing sorry if your reading this and find my story boring or you don't like it.

* * *

The next day Maka woke up to the sound of laughter, big loud laughter. When she woke up there was Black Star telling Tsubaki jokes. "What is going on here?" she said in a happy sleepy voice. "Oh I'm sorry if we woke you Maka." Tsubaki said in apologetic tone. "No, no. I was going to get up anyway. So why are you here and not eating breakfast? Why is Black Star here too?" Maka asked. "Well, I left our room to go eat but when I got into the cafeteria a bunch of boys kept huddling around me and they would smell, touch, and ask me stupid questions. I was really scared and that's when Black Star and his roommate came and they got them to leave me alone and now I'm scared to leave the room." Maka could tell when Tsubaki said that she meant it. "Well next time just wait for me, okay? Do you want me to get you some food?"

Maka walked to the cafeteria to get her breakfast when she walks right into an albino guy that was carrying a tray of food to her and Tsubaki's room. They fell down as soon as they collided. "I'm so sorry!" Maka said to the boy. "It's okay. It was my fault since I wasn't watching where I was going." said the boy in smooth tone as if he didn't care that Maka almost made him lose the tray of food. "Do you need help with that tray?" The boy chuckled "Cool guys don't need help form flat-chested girls." Maka got so mad at the boy that she slammed her foot right on his, he then had an irritated look on his face along with pain that he felt. "Why in hell did you do that for?" "Why do you have to be an ass when a girl is trying to be nice?" Maka watched him as he slowly limped away straight to her door. He knocked and was let in by Black Star.

Maka got her breakfast and sat down at a table to eat. A boy from her meister class came up to her and asked if he could sit with her. "Sure you can, Ox Ford, right?" "Yeah, thanks." said the boy. Maka stared at his hair he is bald besides the two long strips of hair that were gelled up on both sides of his head. "You want to know why I style my hair this way." Maka stared at him, "Sorry about staring but yes your hair is so weird looking please tell me why you style that way?" He chuckled and pushed his glasses further up his noise. Maka listened to his story and when she was done eating she walked back to her room so she could put on her school uniform that was white and blue with a patch on the right side that said Spirited. When she unlocked her door and went in there was Tsubaki, Black Star, and the albino boy. "Oh no not you again!" the boy said when he saw it was the same girl from before.

Maka had to change in the bathroom because she didn't want to be rude to her friend's guests. After she changed and walked out of the bathroom Tsubaki said, "Wow Maka you uniform is so different from all the others that I have seen." Black Star laughed and replied with, "I know why that is. It is because Maka's parents were top students here at the DWMA!" The albino kid looked down his watch and looked back up, "school is going to start soon." He then started to walk towards the door. everyone else got up too and walked to the door.

* * *

School started at 9am and first hour was meister class. Tsubaki went with the albino boy while Black Star walked with Maka to their class. First hour was three hours long. Everyone had to take a test to see what weapon the were compatible with. Turns out Black Star was compatible to a shadow weapon. Ox to a spear weapon. Maka knew what she would be compatible with. she was compatible to a scythe weapon. After first hour every one went to lunch. After an hour lunch was over and second hour was about to start. Second hour for Maka, Tsubaki, and Black Star was Spirited Class. Everyone sat down at a table that had our name on it. It was small room but our class was small only three seats didn't have a name on them. After Maka sat down she looked at the door and saw the albino boy come in he stared over at her and sat right at her right. She looked at him with such irritation. "Look who we have here it's miss flat-chest." "Stop calling me that jerk," said Maka wanting to hit him as hard as possible. "Sorry I'm Soul Evans, scythe."he said with a charming smile on his face. "Maka Albarn, scythe meister."

After Soul and Maka introduced their selves, Sid came in and yelled, "Be Quiet!" Silence came over the class."To start of the first day in the advanced class Spirited, we will spend the two and a half hours introducing ourselves and what we are." "For those who haven't had me as a teacher yet I'm Sid Barrett but you all will call me Sid." One by one everyone introduced their selves and what they were or what the are going to master. When it was Maka's turn she stood up and introduced herself the same way she did with Soul. Then someone who was sitting in the back shouted"Why is her uniform different from the other girls' uniforms?!" Sid shouted "Pipe down or all of you will get dentition after school and every Saturday for five weeks. Maka has different uniform for she is the first student that DWMA has had in year to posses a Grigori Soul that only 5 out a million have. No more arguments!"

"Okay class your first assignment is to find a partner over the three day weekend. Good luck!" After Sid said that the bell rang and everyone went straight to gym. There was several gym classes going on at the same time. It was one big health test everyone was tested to see how healthy their body was. All but 20 student in the school passed the heath test. Maka,Tsubaki,Black Star, and Soul did pass. At the end of class they all went back to their rooms. When Maka and Tsubaki found a envelope on both there beds each had a letter talking about their weekly allowance. It says that they can use the money over the weekend for the school wont supply the students with food or other supplies. The letter also said to use the money wisely and after they star missions they will get paid for how will they did on missions.


	3. Please Be My Partner

Note- I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Don't be afraid to make comments I wouldn't get hurt if you judge my story so do comment/review my story. I'll be trying to upload a new chapter everyday or twice a day on weekends so keep your eyes peeled.

* * *

The next day Maka woke up before Tsubaki and decided to take a walk around the dormitory. She went out side first to get some fresh air, and there was Soul standing with a girl who was in her meister class and gym class. Maka eavesdropped on their conversation. "Soul I think you are really hot, and I would love you to be my partner. Please be my partner!" "I don't want you to be my partner. I don't need a partner, okay! So you and all your friends should stop asking me." The girl ran past Maka crying her eyes out and screams with such anger "I didn't want to partners with an ass hole any way! Good luck trying to find a partner that doesn't hate your fucking guts!" Soul noticed Maka standing there watching the girl running past her. "Maka, did you see all that?" he said in a nervous way as he looked down at the ground. "I heard all that too. Wow I didn't know you were that self-absorbed." she said laughing. "You think I wanted to do that. I don't enjoying being rude like that but I'm tired of those girls asking me and they're not cool enough to be my partner." "Who do you think is cool enough to be your partner?" she smiled at him for she thought that she could make him feel better with a smile. "To be honest I never even thought about it." "Why did you say you didn't a partner?" she said trying to get a conversation started. He laughed and said, "Let me show you!"

Soul ran up to Maka, grabbed her by the arm and whispered in her ear "Come with me?" She followed him as the held each others hand tightly so they wouldn't lose each other while running through the dormitory. They got to the top floor and went into a room that had a piano and a lot of space to dance. "What are we doing here?" she said trying to catch-all the emotions running through her. "You asked why I didn't want a partner. Well that's because I'm the first in generations in my family to contain the weapon blood. I come from a famous musical family and the first sign that I had weapon blood was when my family was playing a concert live on TV and with a live audience." "What happened?" Maka asked curiously. "My arm changed into a blade and I cut the piano in half. The audience freaked and ever since I haven't been able to play a single song without getting mad. I never wanted to be this! My weapon blood ruined my life, my future, everything." it looked like he was about to cry. Maka reached out to him and held his hand. "Sounds like you had a tough time going through the changes I know I did." Soul began to sniffle "Don't tell any one because you're the first I have ever told." "Okay I promise on one condition." "What's that?" "You play something on the piano for me." she said smiling as if she just won a battle.

He let go over hand and slowly walked to the piano. He sat down on the bench and plays a long, dark piece. "It's beautiful, Soul!" Maka says as she walks closer to him. He looks up at her and says "this is me." He plays something loud and dark again. "Soul would you be my partner." "Didn't you hear what I just said? That is who I am and you want to partners with that monster within me?" "Sorry that was stupid I shouldn't have blurted that out of course you wouldn't want to be partnered with me. You always call me flat-chest meaning you want a girl with boobs. So that would mean you don't want to be my partner." she said as she headed for the door. She got half way to the door when soul pulled her back saying, "Maka you're really cool, I couldn't have chosen anyone better if I tried. I would love to be your partner." This made Maka happy and she smiled.

"Maka have you had breakfast yet?" asked a hungry Soul. Maka laughed when Soul's stomach began to growl, "No I guess I forgot all about breakfast." "Well then let's go around town and get something to eat." "Okay, first let me go to my room and get my money." "Sure." Maka and Soul walked all the way back down to Maka's room and when they got there Black Star was already there getting ready to knock on the door. "Oh! Hey you two. Where have you been?" "Um let's just go inside and if Tsubaki is up then we can go out to eat breakfast." "Sounds like a great idea and if she isn't up I'll make sure she gets up because I'm a really big guy and a big has to eat now." Maka got her key out and put in the slot and turned. They all went in and found Tsubaki already for the day. "Maka, where were you? I woke up and found you gone. Please don't do that again I was really worried. Of course I knew you were going to be back soon." "I'm sorry I just wanted to get some fresh air outside. I didn't mean to make you worry so much." "Yeah you shouldn't have worried because Maka was with Soul all morning I believe." Black Star said with a smirky grin on his face like he thought Soul and Maka had a secret relationship going on. Soul elbowed Black Star in side trying to get him to stop talking. Tsubaki started looking back and forth between Soul and Maka, "Were you together all morning?" "Well yeah we sort of were it all happened by accident." Maka said blushing at the ground thinking 'Please don't say anything more Tsubaki. Don't embarrass me in front of them like that ask questions later.' It was as if Tsubaki heard what Maka thought because she just smiled and said, "so are we going to go eat or what?" everyone laughed.


	4. Nothings Going On Here

Note- I'm sorry for the wait I was really busy today. enjoy! :)

* * *

"Yum this place's food is so good!" said Tsubaki as happy as she could be. "Yeah and there is much to eat on the menu!" said Black Star getting ready to ordered another plate. A silence fell over the table. It felt weird at their table because you could feel the awkward aura around Maka and Soul, who were forced to sit together in the booth while Tsubaki and Black Star sat across the table. "What's going on between you two? You both have been acting really strange so far today." Tsubaki asked with a strong glare at the two across the table. They just looked at her and then at each other and then down at there empty plate. "I'm full. I'm going to look around town." said Soul getting up out of the booth. "I'll go with you I need to find a good clothing store." Maka said while sliding out of the booth. "Okay cool." They both pulled out a wallet and laid the money for their meal on the bill at their table. They walked out of IHOP without looking back at their friends. "Do you think they thought we were hiding something?" Maka said in a whisper. "Why do you say that, there is nothing to hide?" "You're right. I shouldn't be so worried."

Maka and Soul walked around town till the found a store to go shopping. As soon as they walked in Maka found a beautiful dress and ran right up to it. Soul followed right behind her. "What do you think? Isn't it a beautiful?" "Um I don't know. I'm a guy. Why don't you try it on if you like it so much?" Soul walked Maka to the ladies dressing room. "That's a great idea Soul! Stay and when I come out tell me what you think, okay?" "Fine whatever." While Soul waited for Maka he looked around the dresses that were in front of the sitting area of the dressing room. A woman the worked at the store came up to him and asked, "Looking for something for a girl friend right?" "No. She's just a friend that I would never find interesting." as he said that Maka walked out. She twirled around, "what do you think Soul." She looked at Soul, his expression didn't say anything. "Is it to short or is it that the skirt is to puffy? You don't like it at all do you? I'll go change." Soul still didn't say anything he just had a blank look on his face. The store's woman said "if I were you I would rethink what you just said because there aren't many girls that are pretty like that one." Soul blushed, "Maybe but she's my friend and I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship so soon." Maka walked out with a sad look "I thought it would look good on me I guess I was wrong," her frown faded and a smile appeared, "what do you want to do now?" the woman whispered near Soul, "it sounds like your on a date with her." Soul's expression changed and he look dumbfounded as if the thought never accrued to him.

They walked to the back of the store where electronics were. "What kinds of music do you like?" soul asked trying to get the thought of them on a date out of his head. "I don't know. I don't spend time listening to music." 'Really my partner doesn't listen to music wow she is so weird' soul thought to him self then said, "Well then maybe you should start to listen to music because it can have many affects on one's behavior or mood." "Really, what music do you recommend?" "Well it depends on what you want. If you want music that helps you calm down and relax I would say try classical. If you wanted music that makes you concentrate for a game I would say any song with a loud strong beat…" Maka stopped him in the middle of his speech about music "What do you listen to?" "I listen to all kinds of course. Music is my life." "Oh! I didn't know that it is your whole life." "I didn't say it was my whole life. I said it is my life." They stopped at the CDs where Soul looked through all of them and picked out three CDs of different genres. "You should listen to these ones." Soul said showing Maka the covers. He walked up to the counter and bought the CDs. "Are we done here, Maka?" "If there is nothing else you want to check out here then I guess so." They walked out of the store only buying the three CDs Soul picked out. They walked around town for a bit and at noon then they ate at Clovers. After lunch Soul asked, "Do you mind if I go back to the dormitory?" "Of course not. I wanted to go back to the dormitory anyway." "Awesome! I mean that's cool."

They walked all the way back to Maka's room where Black Star and Tsubaki were waiting for them to return. "So how was your guys walk through the town, alone?" Black Star shouted at them in his big voice with a huge smile on his face. "It was okay," Maka said with a frown on her face "I'm going to go walk around the school a bit I'll be back by 6. Okay Tsubaki?" "Okay but can I come with you this time?" "Of course you can." Maka said with a fake smile on her face. "Good I was starting to miss you! See you boys later." "Yeah see you later." Black Star replied. The girls walked to the library that was right above the cafeteria. "So what's going on between you and Soul?" Tsubaki asked with a smile that said that she wanted to know all the juice details. "I should ask the same thing about you and Black Star, Tsubaki." "Oh come on? You know I'll find out sooner or later. By the way Black Star and me are hanging out to become better friends so are souls can become one better." "You really want to know?" "Yes of course I do, you're my only friend and roommate." "Soul is only my partner and nothing more." "That's great news that you already found a partner but I didn't think you would partnered up with Soul. I thought you hated soul because he kept calling you flat-chest?" "I do hate him when he says that but something clicked between us when we were talking this morning and I blurted out 'Will you be my partner!' and surprisingly he said yes." "Why did he say yes? Unless he felt it too or he likes you, Maka." "I doubt it." Maka could never see Soul and her being together as a couple.

* * *

The rest of the Saturday and Sunday Maka spent with Tsubaki and Black Star. Apparently Soul had plains for the rest of weekend. So Maka felt like the third wheel on what she thought was Black Star's and Tsubaki's dates. She felt so lonely, but was glad to know they had school the next day.

* * *

Thanks go to:

88SmmetryFOREVER88, thanks it means tons to me that you think that about my story and its good to know people are enjoying my story. :D


	5. Girls Still Want You

Note- sorry that this chapter is so long it's because as soon as I started writing I couldn't stop. Please enjoy.

* * *

It's the first full week of school and this time they get a three day weekend. Maka woke up early to get Tsubaki's and her breakfast since Tsubaki is still scared that the older perverted boys will gang up on her again. As soon as Maka got in line at the cafeteria someone shouted "Hey, Maka!" She looked at the entrance and saw Soul walking up. "Oh. Hey! What's up?"

Soul joking around with Maka looked up and said "just the ceiling and lights, as well as other floors like the …." Maka cut him off, "okay I get it you are trying to be a smart ass, jerk." "Hey no need for calling me names. (Coughs while whispering) Flat-chest." "I heard that!" "You were meant." Soul said in a sing song voice. "Need any help eating all that food you got there?" "No this is Tsubaki's food too." "I know! But still do you want help with the other tray?" "Yeah that would be nice I wonder who would be nice enough to help?" Maka said mocking Soul and his willingness to help. "Ha-ha that's funny just let me help already." Maka snickered at him and said "fine then if you are so willing (giving both trays to Soul) you can carry both to my room for me." "That's not fair." "Yes it is because I spent the rest of the weekend with Black Star and Tsubaki and it was painfully lonely." "That's not my fault!" "Yes it was because if you were there I would have someone to talk to and Black Star and Tsubaki wouldn't have picked on me for choosing you as my partner. Or at least I wouldn't have been the only one getting picked on and questioned." "So they know that we are partners?" "Yeah." she said with a frown back on her face. All of a sudden a girl walked up and said

"Soul is this boring ugly bitch bullying you if so I can beat her up or get rid of her." She was a big musical girl and when she said that she put her fists up. Soul's expression went from goofing off to 'that chick creeps me out' with half grin showing his sharp teeth. "Um no of course not she's my friend." as he said this he looked around for Maka and found her hiding behind me as if she was scared and creeped out too. "Oh I'm sorry then if I scared you guys. Its just I'm a really big fan of your family soul and would like to be your partner if you're still looking. I know I'm a junior but I need a new partner because my partner died six months ago on or witch mission." "Oh I'm sorry but I'm not looking for a partner and I don't you scared her good enough." said a smirking Soul. He looks behind him to see a mad Maka stabbing him with her eyes. "Oh well if you change your mind here is my number and name. It's Bertha by the way. (She starts walking a way.) Bye until next time Soul!" "I can't believe you! (Walks away) Why didn't you tell her that you have a partner?" Maka says as angry as she has ever been. "I didn't think that was important. (Starts to follow her) Maka! Slow down." When he finally catches up with her she was opening the door to her room for him. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm not use to the thought." "Whatever I don't care anymore." They walk into the room and he sets the trays on the desk at the opposite side of the room. Maka goes to knock on the bathroom to warn Tsubaki that they have a guest. "You're still mad at me aren't you?" "No why would I? It's not like I'm your partner or any thing." "You are mad. What can I do to make you forgive me?" "I don't know maybe you should get a new partner and leave me alone jerk!" Maka screamed at Soul so loudly that Tsubaki looked out the door saying, "Is everything okay out there?" Maka calmed down and looked at her startled roommate and replied with "Yes everything is fine just go get changed so we can eat."

Soul stayed and waited for Maka to get in a better mood but she was still mad especially since he didn't leave the room. Black Star came to their room knocking several times before Soul opened the door. He walked in seeing the girls on their beds eating breakfast. "I heard a screaming so I came as fast as I could. (Sits down next to Tsubaki) what happened? Did anyone get hurt?" "No. Nobody got hurt and it was just Maka and Soul having a fight." Tsubaki said with a smile that said don't worry I'm fine. "Oh. (Chuckles) That can't be good for the soul. What were you two love birds fighting about?" Both Maka and Soul gave him the evil eye while both said at the same time, "We Aren't Love Birds!" "Then what were you fighting about?" "Maka's mad at Soul because he did something that he shouldn't have." Tsubaki said still trying to put the pieces together. "That's not why! It's because of what he didn't do!" Maka says glaring at Soul as if he would be last person on earth that she would ever want to be alone with. "I'm sorry Maka how many times do I have to say it!" "Sorry isn't going to cut it and it won't change what you said or what you should have said! (Silence fell over the four of them)…. I'm going to go to school see you later Black Star, Tsubaki, hmm." she said stomping out of the room. "Wow she is really mad. I never thought she could get that mad because she always looks like a girl who never gets mad, you know?" Black Star said glaring at soul. Tsubaki also glares "what did you not do or say that made her that way?" "It all happened because I didn't tell a junior that I already had a partner." "Oh I see why she is mad. She feels as though you don't think of her as a good enough partner." Tsubaki said glad that she finally put all the pieces together and solved the case of Maka's madness. "What that's not possible for her to feel that way." "Soul it's just as if you were walking around with Maka and asking other people to be you partner. You're not acting like a good friend or partner by doing that." Black Star says in his concerned voice, "I wouldn't like it if Tsubaki did that. You wouldn't do that to me would you, Tsubaki?" "No of course not. But soul you should think about it Maka has never had someone to rely on. She has always been independent and she hates men and you make it that more complicated for her to process." "What should I do then? She would even say my name what if I can't make it up too her?" Tsubaki whispers the answer to Soul's question in his ear.

First hour past like a breeze Maka was actually smiling again especial since Black Star was there acting like a clown trying to cheer her up. "Hey want to have lunch with me? Maka asks in a lonely tone. "Um don't I sit with every day anyway?" "Yeah I guess." They got their lunch and Maka followed Black Star to a table where Tsubaki and Soul were already eating and having a conversation. "Um I'm sorry I promised Ox that I would have lunch with him." "Oh that's okay that you already have plains." Maka walked over to Ox and asked to sit with him; he smiled and said of course. Soul felt so mad seeing Maka with Ox just because she didn't want to sit with him. Lunched passed and special classes started. "so I have good news Four students will now get $50 more in their allowance for having a partner so early in the year. Give a hand for Tsubaki and Black Star as well as Soul and Maka for partnering up with each other." Sid said applauding their cooperation and termination for wanting their first mission so soon. "What Soul said he would be my partner?" "No he said he would be mine." Soul shot up out of his seat "I didn't say I was going to be anyone of yours' partners because I wanted to partner with Maka! I would rather have Maka as my partner rather than any of you!" Maka looked up at her weapon said shot up to hug him, tears of joy streaming down his face. "You really mean that, Soul?" "Yes of course I meant every word, Maka." Soul said while wrapping his arms around his one and only partner. "Do you forgive me about what I did this morning?" "Yes of course silly you're my weapon now!"


	6. Will She Leave You? Part 1

Note- I was having a sugar rush when I wrote this so yeah.

* * *

It was Thursday afternoon and the group was looking at missions so they could start their first with their partner. "Look at that one! Sounds like a good one to start for a big guy like me!" Black Star chuckles while pointing at a mission rated advanced. "Black Star we should start on something easy." "Easy? No easy isn't my style." he says high fiving Soul. Maka and Tsubaki stare at them sighing the word. "Boys." "Soul let's start with this one it sounds easy and we could also get some more practice in before taking on one that's a tad harder." "Sure whatever makes you feel comfortable. I will be cool no matter how easy the mission is." "Good then! I'll go sign us up for that one." "Okay. I'll wait here with them." "Maka!" shouted a familiar voice; it was Ox, "your locker Maka it is over filled with letters and notes!" "Notes and letters? From whom?" Soul asked irritated that Maka got notes from one she didn't know he knew that for sure because she had a dumbfounded look on her face stating she didn't understand. She ran in the direction of her locker, everyone followed right behind her. "Oh no my locker!" "That's why I came running to find you because your locker exploded open. You know you should clean your locker out everyday." "None of this was in my locker yesterday." "What is all this," Soul said curious (picks up one and reads it) "… 'Dear Maka, I would really like to be your weapon! You probably already have thousands of people asking you because of your Grigori Soul, but that's not why I would like to be your partner I know your goal is make a powerful death scythe just like your mom did with your dad but even more powerful. I'm only half way to becoming a death scythe so I hope you will consider my request.' This is so stupid they want you as their meister just because of your goal and the shape of your soul! That's so uncool." "Soul don't read them out loud like that." Maka rips the paper out of Soul's hands, "Tsubaki do you mind helping me pick all of these up and carrying them to our room." "No not at all Black Star can you help too." "Yeah I'm such a big guy I could carry five times more than you tiny human girls could because you I'm practically a god." They started picking up "I have a box you could put them in if you want it will help with keeping them neatly stacked." "That sounds great, Ox. Thanks." When Ox came back with the box all but Soul started cleaning up the mess. "Soul if your bored then go sign us up for that mission." "Sure because I'm to cool to be picking up a bunch of letters that aren't mine." Soul says while walking down the hall to the office to sign them up for the easy mission.

"Isn't Soul worried at all about these meister request notes slash letters?" "Doubt it he probably wouldn't even care if I started interviewing these people. If any thing he wouldn't mind a bit because if I would leave him as my partner he would have a back up partner." "Why do you say that, Maka?" asked a confused Ox. "Girls still ask him to leave me and become their partner and most are better looking then me." "Well would you leave Soul for another weapon that's more advance?" "No never. Well I never thought about it until now." "Maka, don't you dare think about leaving Soul! Think about how he would feel if you did he would think that you don't think of him as a good enough." Tsubaki said with a firm tone, glancing at Maka. "I wasn't at first but if you think about it what if I can't make Soul into a death scythe by the end of high school? My only goal in life goes down the drain what would I have left in life." "Um good point but don't think what ifs because you might just start doubting your skills as a meister." "You're right, Tsubaki. You always know what to say. You are such a good friend."

Later the girls were in their room reviewing over all the papers. Then a loud knock on the door startled them. "Come in!" It was Black Star and Soul and they had three boxes of pizza. "We got pizza!" said Black Star with such hunger in his eyes he drooled. "Why are you ready those? It's not like you're going to partner up with them." said Soul. "Well I don't know." Maka flushed with embarrassment. "Some of these guys were asking Maka on a date and not as a partner. Do you believe that?" Tsubaki said jumping over to Maka's bed and hugging her to death. "Maka's going to get a boyfriend!" Tsubaki said in a sing song voice which made Maka blush so much she turned red. "Stop it Tsubaki I don't even know any of these guys!" "What you're going on dates with strangers. What if … (stops his train of thought) never mind it would never come down to that." says Soul while laughing to himself. "Okay, boy, stop laughing! You're creeping me out." They all laugh and start to dig into the pizza. "So who's the first guy you are going on date with and where?" said Black Star with his mouth full. "The first date is tomorrow at lunch, we are having a picnic on the patio. His name is Lance." "Wow these guys must want you so they can eat your so called wonderful shaped soul." Soul said in a creepy way trying to creep Maka our. "Oh shut up soul! That's not funny." "Come on Maka you know it is true." he said smirking at the idea that any guy would want to date Maka.

The next day Maka meet soul in the music room for breakfast so they could talk about their mission and train. "Why are you dressed like that?" "Remember I have a date today." "You were really planning on going that date with some stranger." "He isn't a complete stranger he goes to our school, I think." Soul just laughed and handed Maka a container of waffles. They sat in the middle of the room eating waffles and drinking coffee. "So when did Death want to see us about our mission?" "He said after lunch and we leave tomorrow and we could take as long as we want since it's our first mission." "I can't believe it! Our first mission is tomorrow. (Sighs) Are you nervous too?" Maka asks while she blushing down at her container of take out waffles. "No not really." "Oh okay." "You are acting really weird Maka. What's wrong?" "I'm not acting weird" "ha-ha that's what you think but you have been ever since last night." "It's nothing. Don't worry." "Fine you don't want me in your personal life I get it. So you want to start training?" "Yes we should start since we have only a day until our mission."

They trained until 11:30. Maka looks at the clock on the wall, "Oh um lets end practice now and we can start again later if you want to train." "Sure I guess. Do you want to go get something to eat?" "Oh I'm sorry I have my date today and it would be weird if you tagged along. Sorry." "Its fine I just forgot about that. I'll just go eat lunch with someone else." Soul said with out any emotion in his tone. Maka ran out of the room leaving Soul behind to go to her date. Lance was a sophomore and was a meister/ weapon. He was strong and good looking. Maka just spent the lunch with him as if she was having the time of her life. "It was nice to meet you, Lance. I had a great time." "That's good I'm really glad you decided to have lunch with me." "The pleasure was all mine I hope we see each other again soon. But now I have to meet my partner we are going on our first mission tomorrow." "(Sighs) First mission? I remember my first it was the best. So good luck and have fun Maka." "Thanks Lance."

* * *

Maka ran all the way to the death room where she ran straight into Soul and pushed him down to the ground. "I'm sorry am I late?" "No I just got here." Soul says starring at Maka who's lying right on top of him. "My oh my. Never in my day have I ever seen such a sight. What are you two doing?" Lord Death said with a tone of disapproval. "So sorry Death I was running in the halls and fell on Soul. I'm so sorry." she said with a smile still on her face since her date three minutes ago. "Don't let that happen again okay Maka?" "Yes Death."


	7. So This Is What They Mean By Good Times

Note-I'm saving the second part of 'Will She Leave You?' for later so I hope you enjoy and please comment so I know if I'm doing a good job with the story because I feel as though it isn't good enough so please tell me what you think.

* * *

"So Death what is all the details to our mission?" Maka said with a smile still on her face from the moment she was with Lance. Death replied, "You two will go to New York, New York. You'll report at our secret head quarters there to get the rest of the information on the mission." "All that hard work just to go there and find out more info to do the actual mission is so uncool." Soul says bending down into his pose of coolness. "Shinigami Chop!" Death says while hitting Soul as hard a possible. Soul holds his head trying to hold back the painful tears. "I don't care if you find it uncool Soul this is your first mission. So shut up and do as the mission requests of you." "Yes Death! Whatever you say Death, sir!" Maka just laughs at Soul then says "Death we will try our best you have my word. So when should we head out?" "Does now work for you two?" Soul smirked glad that Death asked this way he wouldn't have to worry about Maka finding a new partner for you see he over hear her conversation the day before, the conversation with Tsubaki about interviewing the guys that gave Maka those letters. "Sure of course we can head out in an hour or two." Maka looked at Soul because a big smile appeared on his face. "Good I will have Death Scythe drive you." "No not him!" Maka hated her dad special because she saw him flirting with a woman that wasn't her mother. "What's wrong with Death Scythe, Maka?" soul asked his smile fading. "He's my dad, Soul." she said her happy smile fading away.

"I can't believe you star your mission tomorrow morning!" "Tsubaki, I think this mission is going to take longer than planed." "Maka you really think so? How long do you think it will take?" Tsubaki asked helping Maka pack for the mission. "I don't know but I will call you tomorrow before we head out." A knock on the door came. "Maka! You done packing yet?" it was soul he was standing out the door waiting for Maka to be done packing so they could head out to New York City. "Yeah we are done packing!" Maka said zipping up her luggage. Soul waked in "Good your father is already here to drive us to the airport." "Great!" Maka said as if her dad was the worst of her problems today. "Here I'll take your bags." he said motioning toward her bag. "You make it sound like I need more than one." "Sorry it's just that girls usual have two bags and not just one. Are you sure you have everything?" "Yes I'm sure." "Maka don't worry your daddy is here to protect you from this perverted high school boy!" Spirit says running into the room and hugs Maka while giving Soul dagger eyes and mouthing the words 'don't you dare try anything funny or I'll kill you'. "Dad, stop it and Soul isn't going to do anything to me and if so I have a way make him regret it." She said pushing her father off her and smiling at Soul with a smile that was so evil. "Let's get the show on the road already." Soul says impatient like always. "Yeah let's!" Maka says with excitement. She hugs Black Star and Tsubaki while telling them to behave while she and Soul are gone.

When they got to the airport Soul and Maka boarded the plane to New York. It was a long ride so they spent the time listening to Soul's IPod, sharing the headphones. When the plane landed in New York a chaperone waited at the exit with a sign 'Maka Albarn and Soul Evans' it was Maka's mother Kami Albarn. "Mom!" Maka says running up to hug her mother that she hasn't seen in three months because of the secret mission Kami was on. "Maka! I missed you so much how are you? How's that good for nothing husband of mine? Don't bother answering that because I only care about you now." "I'm good mom. I didn't know you would be her telling us what are mission is." "I didn't know either until I was told to pick you up and bring you to the apartment. By the way, this must be your partner Soul." Kami said looking at Soul and studying his every move. "Yes Mom this is Soul Evans, Soul this is my mom but you can call her Kami. Everyone does." "Cool!" soul says trying to think of what to do next. "Okay let's get your bags and head to the apartment." "Yes let's Kami."

The apartment was ten minutes way not counting the time they spent in traffic. When they got in the apartment they went straight to the couch in the living room. "Well have a good night sleep you two in your own rooms, separate. (Eyes Soul with an evil look) See you two in the morning?" Kami leaves the apartment and goes next door. "That was awkward." "why do you not like my mom?" "No it's just that she kept giving the same strange look that your dad gave me earlier today." "Oh (giggles) I'm sorry about that my parents are over protective of me. It's because I'm their only child." "I guess I wouldn't understand that because I have a brother." "What's it like to have a sibling, Soul?" "Um it's hard to explain. It like this you hate them but then you love them and want nothing to happen to them. It's complex." "Oh (laughs again) I'm going to go to bed see you in the morning." Maka goes in her to end running out screaming. "What is it Maka?" "I saw a rat!" Soul sighs and says, "A rat, just a rat? Then why are you screaming?" "I don't know it scared me when I found it in the covers of my blankets died." "What do you want me to do about it?" "Get rid of it and let me sleep in your room." "If you sleep in my room where would I sleep?" "The couch pulls out into a bed." "Yeah a bed for two what will I do with all that space? And if you found a rat in your room what makes you think there won't be one in mine?" "Fine I'll sleep on the couch and you can sleep in your room whether or not there is a rat or not." "Fine, by me."

Maka pulled out the couch and made it suitable to sleep on. As soon as she went to sleep Soul screamed and came out of his room. "Maka, can I sleep with you tonight? I won't do anything bad I swear!" Soul said giving tired Maka the puppy dog eyes which Maka found to be adorable with his red eyes shining in the moonlight. "Sure but what scared you?" "Let's not talk about it." he said crawling under the covers next to Maka. Maka laughed "sure I guess you also want me to never bring this up." "That would be nice if you didn't bring it up ever again even if I die." They smiled at each other and for the next five minute they just stared deep into each other eyes till they fell asleep. They woke up to a sound at the door. "Wakey wakey eggs and bakey." It was Kami with something that smelt good. "Soul goes get the door please." Maka says still tired. "Fine Maka whatever you wish." Soul let Kami in , she had pancakes and bacon. She didn't notice anything weird between Maka and Soul. While they all ate Kami gave them the details of their mission.

* * *

note- sorry i find guys that aren't afraid to be scare are cute and i thought it would be cute and its all part of my plan don't forget to tell me what you think if you want tell me what you want to happen next and I'll try to make it happen some where in the story if good enough. :)


	8. First Day on a Mission

Note- Sorry Election Day was Tuesday and I was busy with homework yesterday so I couldn't type this chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please comment so I know how you feel so far about the story. Please tell me what you would like to see happen in future chapters too.

* * *

Their mission was to go to Asia to learn the art of meditating to become patient and to strengthen the soul wavelength between the two of them. Soul and Maka had to get on another plane to Asia. It took all night to get there so they fell asleep on the pane. When an announcement came on over the speakers, they woke up to find they were landing in Asia. They still tired but it was a happy tired for they woke up finding themselves leaning on each other. They walked off the plan to be greeted by two people that worked for DWMA. Their names were meister Zubaidah and her weaponDjinn Galland. Zubaidah is a thin, exotic woman who wears clothes similar to those of a belly dancer. Her long black hair and hides most of her face behind a veil. Djinn wore loose-fitting clothing that obscures the majority of his form making him mysteriously scary. Maka got excited to see them for they were famous for their special ability called 'the lovers'. "I can't believe this you're the ones training us to complete our mission." Maka said no longer tired. "Maka Albarn it's been a long time I haven't seen you since I left to be here with Djinn." Zubaidah said. Zubaidah was close friends with Kami back when the attended the DWMA. "Can we go to a hotel or something because I'm tired?" said Soul almost falling over to sleep more. Maka grabs Soul to keep him up. "Sure you two must be really tired so you'll spend a few days trying to get use to the time difference." Djinn said with the voice of a concerned father.

They went to a house that was owned by Djinn and Zubaidah. The only problem was they were an unrepeatable couple with only two rooms in the house. So Maka and Soul made a deal that one would sleep on the floor while the other slept on the bed. Maka was the first to say she would sleep on the floor. In the middle of their sleep Maka asked, "Hey soul can we switch?" "Nope. You choose to sleep on the floor." "Yeah but I didn't know it would be so uncomfortable. Can you please switch with me?" "Shh Maka I'm trying to catch a few z's up here on this nice comfy bed." Soul said mocking Maka's choice. "That's not funny Soul! Please switch with me." "No! Now go back to sleep or be quiet. Okay?" Ten minutes of silence paced with just the sound of Maka on the floor turning and turning in the sleeping bag. "Maka be quiet." "Sorry I can't sleep down here. Can you switch with me please?" Maka kept asking for half an hour. "Fine, get up here if you promise to shut up!" "Thanks Soul and I promise." Maka said happily while getting into the bed. She stares at Soul as he sleeps. "I'm sorry Soul…." Before Maka could finish Soul put his hand over her mouth "you promised to be quite." He took his hand off to see a smile on Maka's face.

They woke up finding themselves hugging each other. It was really could in the room no wonder why the started to hug each other for warmth. They slowly separated while getting out of the bed. They walked out of the door to the living room where they found Djinn and Zubaidah meditating. "Why don't you join us, you two, love birds." "Yes. The world needs more love." Yup Djinn and Zubaidah was the perfect couple. "Um what do you mean when you call us love birds." asked Soul in his curious way. "I mean you two are love birds. It wasn't hard to tell by the aura that came from the room." Zubaidah said. "We also saw you two hugging in your sleep. If that is not love then I guess me and Zubaidah have no clue what love is then." Djinn said emotionless. "Oh well it wasn't love it was just cold last night." "That's what all men say to get out of being in love with their meister I would know. Trust in your heart Soul let it lead you to where it wants you to go." "Soul you should take Djinn advise." Zubaidah said opening her eyes to look at her partner with such love and respect for him. Maka saw their love and wondered if that could ever happen to her.

"How do you do that?" "Do what?" "Meditate?" "Oh all you have to do is sit still, clear your mind, and listen to the sounds around you while feeling the aura in the room." "Okay." Maka said sitting down on a matt and trying to what Zubaidah said. Soul joined them. It took an hour form them to finally clear their minds. "That's good for now lets have you get some excises and food." "But I think I was finally getting into it." "Me too." said Soul. "No Maka, Soul. It takes a lot longer to get the highest level of meditation." "Zubaidah is right it took us two years to get completely intertwine our souls with each other. But you can't get the far on the mission you have so far." Djinn said. "So you're saying we might be on this mission for the rest of the year." Soul said shocked that they might spend the rest of their time in Asia. "You're only staying here for a week to learn the basics then you'll head back to America and start to intertwine your souls together. That will be done on your own time." Zubaidah says before she hugs Djinn. "So what will we be doing the rest of the day?" Maka said leaning on the counter staring at the couple like a person who loves sees romantic people. "Well do what ever but make sure to practice every once in awhile." "Cool." Maka said. Soul stared at her for that was the first time he ever heard here say cool.

"Hey do you want to go to the gym with us." Zubaidah asked Soul and Maka because they looked bored. "Sure sounds like fun." Maka and Soul said at the same time. "I'll take Soul, and you can take Maka to your female only Yoga class." Djinn said putting his arm around Soul's shoulder. "That was what I was planning, Djinn." "What we be doing Djinn?" asked Soul. "Taekwondo weight classes, unless you're afraid?" "Awesome it sounds something that cool guys do." "Um is that a thing with your generation to use the word cool?" Djinn ask trying to understand why they said cool many times. "not really Soul is usually the only one that says cool all the time." Maka says with a smile and a giggle. "Oh that makes sense. Well let's get going." Zubaidah said.

After the gym they all went out to eat. It was dinner time in Asia but Soul and Maka felt as if this was lunch. The day past so fast it was midnight when Maka said "I'm going to go to bed." She said getting off the pillow on the floor and up on her feet. "Yeah it's late we should both go to bed. I'll sleep on the floor this time." Soul said standing up and following Maka to the room. "Are you sure?" "Yeah of course but first you should go put your pajamas on." "Okay I'll be right back." Maka went to the bathroom and came back wearing her soft pjs that she loved wearing. All Soul ever did to get ready for bed was change into his tank top and shorts. "You don't have to sleep on the floor you know." "True but I think it would be better if I do and it would be uncool for me to sleep more than two nights with the same girl when I'm still in high school." Soul said in the same tone he use to call Maka 'flat-chested' in. Maka threw a pillow at him, "Jerk." That night Soul snoozed on floor while Maka slept peacefully on the comfy bed.

* * *

**shout outs!**

_**DRKSuperSonic**_ - Thanks and i want it be as realistic as much as possible. thanks for reading and liking my story.

* * *

**Thanks to the following, that i know of, that are following, Favorited my story. thanks**

_**88SymetryFOREVER88**_

_**evilrae00**_

_**DRKSuperSonic **_

_**Jamsthebestestfoodever** _

_**as well to all of you that are reading if you are reading lol :P**_


	9. Moving and New Memories

Maka and Soul spent the rest of the week in Asia. It was Friday morning and they were in there room packing up there bags to head back to Arizona. Maka didn't want to leave but she missed school and she had a date with Lance tomorrow. After they were packed up they went into the living room with there bags to have their last meditation session with Zubaidah and Djinn. They meditated for an hour. Then they headed to the airport and were going straight to Death City. It was another long ride so when they got back to DMWA they went straight to their dorm rooms. They slept for an hour. But when they woke up it was Saturday already. Maka was so tired last night that she didn't notice all of Tsubaki's items were gone. She got up and she found a net addressed to her on the dresser it read 'Maka by the time you back from your mission I would be gone. I decided to move in with Black Star because we had a test and he needs me to help him study I think he'll need me more than you do. – Love, Tsubaki. P.S. our new address is Room 545 at the Death Tower. Please come and visit us as much as possible.

After reading this Maka ran out of her room, out on the lawn where she crashed into Soul. He was running to her room. They laughed, "so you found out that they moved out too?" Soul said still smiling. "Yeah I guess we both wanted to tell each other." They laughed again while standing back up. "Well do you want to move into an apartment close to them so it's easier to hang out with them?" said Soul just wanting to be with Maka again everyday and night. "Yeah! That sounds like a great idea. Want to go find an apartment now?" "After we change. Sure." Soul said smiling at Maka and her crazy colored pjs. They laughed again then both ran back to their room to change. They meet again on the lawn "okay let's start looking." They spent the entire day looking at apartments and found a colorful building that had an apartment with two rooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, dinning room, and a living room. They bought the apartment with the extra money they got for their week long mission. When they headed back to the dormitories they went to office to say they would be moving out and to fill out the paper work. When they were done they headed back out to the lawn where Maka saw Lance waiting angrily. "Lance! I'm sorry I forgot about our date." "Sure you did. It looks like you knew but decided to hang out with your boyfriend." "Hey dude that isn't cool to think me and Maka would ever date." Soul says to Lance then he looks at Maka, "I don't think this guy is worth it Maka. He won't even listen to your explanation a good example of a bad choice of a boyfriend. Maka, allow me to judge whether the guys you go out with are good enough for my meister." "You got yourself a deal Soul." Maka replied to her weapon knowing he didn't want her to get hurt by some loser. "Wait he is you weapon. Not your boyfriend?" "It's over Lance." Maka said walking to her room while Soul followed. The next day Maka and Soul moved into their apartment. It only took a day for them to get use to the idea that it was their new home.

* * *

They started to make tons of new memories in that apartment that they cherished. They were finally starting other missions and taking soul wavelength test (requirements of the first mission to make sure they were making progress each month. But one day their lives would change into chaos. After three months they collected their 99th soul and they went after the witch named Blair. Three days it took to kill Blair but they found out she was a cat and not a witch, meaning she had nine lives; this meant Maka and Soul had to start all over. Blair who liked Soul so much she practically moved in and became their maid/pet/slut friend. They still had fun in the apartment even with the annoying Blair. They collected one soul before their first intermediate lesson. The lesson was a test to see their willingness to die for their partner. They earned a passing grade for the battle against Stein. Tsubaki and Black Star only passed the battle between them and Sid who became a zombie. It was the lesson that made Maka and Soul able to use witch hunter for the first time.

The next day that they had school a new guy was to show up to the freshman class. This new guy was really powerful so powerful that he took on an advance lesson with his two weapons. As soon as he arrived Soul and Black Star gave him a battle of a welcome. Of course the new student won. Later after school Maka welcomed him and his weapons, twin sisters. "Hello. I never had the chance to say welcome to DWMA. I'm Maka Albarn and Vice President of the freshman class." Maka said having one hand fixing her red tie. "Thanks. You are the first person to welcome us (said the tall girl). My name is Liz Thompson. This is my sister Pattie and this is Death the Kid, but we call him Kid." The boy turns around and measures the length of Maka's pigtails. "Perfect! Perfect! You are perfectly symmetrical Maka Albarn." "Um I don't know what to say to that. Thanks I think." said Maka freaked out a little. Soul waked out and ran up to them saying, "Maka you ready to go home?" "Oh you're his partner don't you think a perfectly symmetrical girl like you should have a partner that's symmetrical too?" Kid said looking at Soul's asymmetrical hair. "What's that suppose to mean." Soul said getting ready to hit Kid for saying Maka was too good for him. "No! Hey Maka would you go on a date with me. It could just be a way for you to help get use to school." "Um Soul said I'm not aloud to date guys because of what happened with a jerk I was dating two months ago. But as friends sure and since it is my duty as Vice Pres. of the freshman class to make sure all new freshman feel comfortable at our School." Maka said looking back and forth between Kid and Soul. "Maka you have to be kidding." "So tomorrow after school then?" Kid said walking away with Liz and Pattie.

* * *

Note- sorry for the chapter being short but I don't know what else to write so if you have any ideas let me know.

* * *

**Shout outs thanks for following All For you and commenting**

_**Death the kid lover 37**_- thanks and I'll try my very best to keep up the daily updates when I can.

_**Sarah Urashima**_– I hope you like the story more now that Kid is in the picture. By the way I have a surprising twist for all SoMa fans as well as KiMa fans and some other twist to make it fun.


	10. Will She Leave You? Part 2

Note – SoMa fans please don't hate this chapter and KiMa fans don't enjoy it to much. Please do comment if you have any complaints but remember I can't and won't please all of you readers because this is my version of what should be going down. Sorry for the short chapter but I got tired I'll finish it up in the next chapter. Love you all!

* * *

They next day after school, Maka waited outside the school for the new student, Kid. She promised him they would hang out. She only said they would only hang out because Soul didn't approve of Kid yet. "Maka, how long have you been waiting?" "Not long are you ready to go on our date. I mean our… what is it called again?" "Let's just call it a date." "No, way!" Soul said stepping out from the shadows staring at kid evilly. "Soul have you been watching me the entire time?" Maka looked at Soul with her way of saying 'I will Maka Chop you if you don't behave'. "I will always be watching you Maka to make sure you don't get fooled into dating a jerk like Lance." "Soul I can't believe that you would spy on us like that don't you trust me." "I trust you Maka it's him I don't trust." "Just go home Soul!" "But Maka you and I made a deal that only I can approve of who you date and I don't like him." "You don't even know him. Go home now or else Soul." "Fine whatever you wish Maka. But promise me you won't be careless." "I promise Soul, I'll never act careless about a guy ever again. Go home now please." Soul waked away with out a signal glance back at the girl he cared so much for.

"So where do you want to go?" Kid said smiling at the perfect girl in front of him. "How about we go to bowling ally?" "Sounds like fun." They walked into the city and to the bowling ally that was four blocks away. They played three rounds. Maka won two out three, so Kid said he would pay for dinner. "So how did you meet Soul?" "Um… we don't talk about that because Soul doesn't want people to know because if they knew Black Star would find out and that would just lead to us getting teased every time Black Star is around." "I'm sorry for asking that. (Smile still in place). I meet Liz and Pattie on the streets. They were poor people who had to kill to get money or food." even when kid said that he still acted like the perfect gentlemen. "Sounds like they had a hard life till you came around." "Yes that's what they tell people." After they ate dinner Kid walked Maka to her apartment, "so what do you think of this date?" "It was great I haven't been on a date this good in along time. I had fun. Thanks Kid." "That's good to hear and you're welcome. I hope we can do this again Maka." "Yes defiantly we should go on a date again." Maka said hugging him at the door of the apartment before Soul opened the door giving dagger eyes towards Kid. "Okay your date is over can you leave my meister alone." Soul then pulled Maka and Kid apart. Kid just kept his handsome eyes on Maka, "So then can we do this again Thursday after school?" "What you're going out again, Maka?" soul said freaked out. Both boys stared at Maka, who had a smile covered up with her blush. "Sure, why not it can't hurt anyone. Bye Kid." she waved her hand at Kid with such joy. "Till tomorrow, my perfection?" Kid said walking away. "His perfection? Maka you got some explaining to do." Soul said slamming the door closed behind them when the entered the apartment.

Maka and Kid went out three times every week till a month passed then they decided to become official. Maka didn't hang out with Soul as much because she was always with Kid. Finally it was close to the end of the year, Soul and Maka were aloud to take another mission. Soul chose the one were him and Maka would spend a day alone in Italy. Yeah so it would be a day filled with work but still he could be with her without Kid hanging around and making everything weird. "Maka! I got us a new mission." "Really it's been so long since we have been on a mission." "That is great news because I was thinking about going on mission too soon." Kid said sitting next to Maka with his arm around her. "When is this mission and where?" Maka said jumping out of her seat with excitement. "We leave first thing tomorrow for Italy." "Italy! Soul you know it's my dream to go see the Coliseum in Rome." Maka said running over to Soul and giving him a hug. "You take pictures for me, right?" Kid said staring at his happy girlfriend. "Of course Kid." She said running to her room to pack. "Kid do you mind taking care of our cat?" Soul asked knowing that Kid had no idea that Blair was a slutty kitty. "Sure." Kid said still appearing happy to take care of his girl's cat while she is gone. Maka ran out of her room, "Kid, you should probably go because I need to go to bed soon for the trip tomorrow." "Okay I don't mind I'll see you when you get back?" "Of course. Love you." she said hugging Kid before he left.

The next day Maka and Soul woke up at 5am to head to the airport. On the plain all Maka could do was chew soul's ear off about how much fun she has had with Kid over the year. "Just kill me already." "Soul, (Eyes watering at what was just said) do you not like my stories of me and Kid?" "No it's that he is all that you ever talk about I wish you would stop thinking and talking about him all the time." "Oh, okay." Maka said frowning while looking out the window of the plane. Soul started to feel like the jerk he was acting like. "Maka, I'm sorry I didn't mean that." "Yes you did!" Maka said throwing a girly hissy fit. The rest of

the flight was filled with silence. When they landed in Italy they went looking around looking for information on their case.

* * *

**Shout outs. **

**_Death the kid lover 37- _**I never said anything about a tour I meant that it is Maka's duty as the Vice Pres. of the freshman class to make sure that new students feel comfortable at the DWMA. Sorry if I made you disappointed.

**_Sarah Urashima-_** thanks that's only because my best friend is kid in our cosplay group and she is awesome lol. And I always thought of Kid as a cool laid back guy until he finds something unsymmetrical. **:**P

Hope you like the chapter.


	11. Tears of Love

Maka and Soul walked around and found a motorcycle shop. Soul bought himself a yellow and black two sitter. While they took the bike for a joy Soul asked, "Hey Maka want to go to an all you eat pasta place?" "No Soul we don't time to sight see." "What about going to the Coliseum?" "I can always come back another time." "Okay so we can't get pasta?" "Maka Chop!" "Okay then." After it became dark they went looking for the corrupted soul and Soul slurped it down. "Maka are you okay you seem to be phased out." "Oh sorry I am I noticed something going on in that church over there." "Yeah so?" "There is a 100 people bunched in there. And there is a meister and a weapons soul in there. It makes me wonder what's going on." "Well I'll get the bike and we can check it out." Soul says walking a way to the direction of the motorcycle.

As soon as they got to the front of the church Maka ran to the stairs. "That is not possible unless they were defining the DWMA rules." "What are you muttering about Maka?" "All the people that were inside are now gone." "What happened to them?" "I'm not sure but it is our job to find out." Maka said pushing the doors to get inside. Soul followed right behind her the place was completely empty beside a pink haired girl wearing a long black slimming dress. "Woo who the hell is that?" "That would be the meister." "Then where is her partner." "Right in front of us. Soul transform." Soul transformed allowing Maka to wield him. Maka felt safer when Soul was in weapon form. "Maka what do you we only see one person, is the partner still in weapon form?" "No I see the souls of both weapon and meister but." Maka stopped before finishing her sentence. "But what?!" "I was going to say they share the same body but now I see the weapon is forming its own body." "That makes no sense Maka." They watched as the girl hunched over while a black bulge came oozing out of her back like a hunch. "What the hell!" "You understand what I meant now?" "Yeah so should we go and report this chick to Lord Death." "Yes but first we should ware her down, right? So she won't get away." "Sounds good to me, I'm always ready for a battle." "This isn't a game Soul. She is a kishen egg." "Yes I know!" They stopped talking and watched as the bulge on the girl's back turned into a big black monster. Then they became dumfounded when it said a bunch of gibberish, which only a baby could understand at lest. The girl and the blob monster argued over why the monster was picking on her. Then the blob finally said something in a language they could understand. "Crona stop being a little baby and stop freaking out." "Hey you know you are not aloud to hunt human souls!" Maka shouted angrily at the two freaks on the other side of the church. "What do you mean, I was never told this?" Crona said while the blob held her head in between his hands. "Are you students at the academy because I haven't seen you before." "What are you talking about?" Crona asked with such confusion. "Don't mind that, Crona. Her soul looks delouses I would to eat it now." said the blob. "Meisters and their weapons aren't aloud to hunt human soul. We are only aloud to hunt kishen eggs." Maka said getting ready for a fight. "It is my duty to take you to Lord Death and stop you from ever killing another human." "Oh shut up. Crona let's kill her now." the blob says to Crona while she just nods her head in agreement. "Then let's get started." The blob swarms out of her back and into a sword in her hand.

Crona swings the sword around and then puts it on the ground while rushing towards Maka and Soul. Maka use Soul to block it, "You're in big trouble now." Maka says while jumping over Crona and cutting Crona's arm. The wound fades away and only three drops of blood fell to the floor. "What?" "I thought we cut right through her." "Yeah so did I." they look down at the blood. "Maka her blood it's…" "Black (screamed)! I see that is just weird." "Yes my blood it's black. Just like the heart of every living thing." Crona says with no emotion making Maka feel uncomfortable. "Maka this chick is weird!" "I know Soul. I know." Two minutes after dodge after dodge, while Crona talked about how the door only opens one way and that her blood is black. Crona final got the chance to strike. Maka used Soul as a shield but Crona stabbed Soul which broke through his weapon form and cut him in the arm. "Ouch!" Maka kicked Crona away then jumped five feet away, "Soul, are you okay?" "Yes don't worry about me lets kill this chick." "But soul I thought about the possibilities and I think her blood is a weapon that protects her. What if she can't die?" "Maka just think. You will come up with an idea." "Okay I thought about. If only I could shoot my soul wavelength at her then maybe it'll do critical damage." "We can't do that Maka." "I know!" Maka said dodging again while thinking 'I can't dodge without Soul getting hurt more. So my only choice is to flee for our lives'. Maka jumped back towards the door shouting "Let's get out of here." Pushing on the door with all her might, until Crona came closer and said, "I said the door only opens way. It opens inward. Don't you ever listen to what other people say?" Crona swung her sword around like a crazed maniac. Soul transformed back to his human form guarding Maka with his very life. Crona swung straight across his chest. Blood bursting out of chest while he fell to ground, Maka screamed Souls name with all the passion and love that she had for him. Maka fell down and held Soul, his lifeless body, in her arms. She whispered aloud, "Soul, you idiot why did you sacrifice yourself. And why for me, of all people?" Maka started to cry she looked up Crona leaning over them getting ready to kill Maka. "Go ahead I would rather die her with my weapon then leave without him." Maka said with tears falling down her face. "If you want me to I will but I was going to anyway."

Maka closed her eyes thinking to herself 'I screwed up. Why did this have to happen to us?' When Maka looked back up her eyes blurry from tears she saw Crona getting ready to plunge the sword into Maka. The next second a black blade came through the door stabbing Crona in the stomach. Her black blood dripping down onto Soul's wounded chest. Crona slowly backed away then ran to the front of the church screaming in pain. Professor Stein came kicking the door down. Maka looked at the blade knowing now that it was her father. Spirit walked in after Stein trying to look like a hero, "I thought the Demon Sword would have given a better fight." He turned around to see his one and only daughter crying while her partner lied lifeless in her arms. "Soul will he be okay?" "Yes but we should take care of this and then be on our way." Stein said motioning towards Spirit who was transforming into his Death Scythe form. Maka watched as Stein and her papa battled Crona. In the end they won while Crona was picked up by a witch and flown away with the witch.

When they got back to the DWMA Maka waited for Soul to get stitched up. When he was she went in and watched him sleep in his coma. As she watched tears filled her eyes once again, "Soul, this is my entire fault I hope I can make it up to you someday." Maka spent two days in there after awhile of being alone with Soul everyone else came to see him. When Kid visited Soul later that day he knew Maka was alone. "Why do you cry over him like that?" kid said staring at Maka, who wiped her tears with her sleeve. "I wasn't crying." Kid looked at her smiling "Yes you were and I can't blame you. You almost lost then one you loved before you could have told him that." "What are you saying Kid? Are you breaking up with me?" "I'm saying I'm not giving you choice you are going to leave me anyway whether you want to our not." "Why do you say that?" "Every time I see you now it is like all life was sucked out of you. By the way I'm not stupid I see how you feel towards Soul. You have always felt that way. Everyone can see it, everyone but you. It would be best if we break up." Kid starts to walk to the door only saying, "I'm not asking what you think because it is best if we ended so you can be with Soul when he wakes up." "Kid..." Maka says eyes watering. "Don't say anything Maka." "I was going to say thanks, Kid." "Don't mention it and if he asks don't tell him about this it would be awkward if you do tell him he'll start to threaten me when he wakes up." They laughed, it was the first Maka laughed in a week since the incidence. "Okay."

* * *

I'm sorry for the KiMa fans but I think this makes Kid a really great guy and I'm a SoMa fan but don't worry Kid might get a shot again at Maka. Wink wink.


	12. I Need You Now

note- enjoy this chapter. oh and if your upset about kid leaving Maka don't be because he might get back with her.

* * *

It was two week after the incidence and Soul wasn't awake yet. Maka stayed at the school every day missing school she then after a week she started to go home after school was over. It was Friday there was no school the only people there was Maka, Soul and the school nurse. "Maka you know Soul wouldn't be happy that you are missing school." "I know but I can't do anything. I can't even think right when I know he is here and he could wake at any moment." "I get it you just want to see him awake. Why do you like it was your entire fault?" "I am the meister if anything happens to my weapon it is my job to take all blame. And it was my fault I didn't leave fast enough. No I shouldn't have entered that stupid building." "Maka, it's almost noon maybe you should go get some lunch." "Okay do you want me to get you anything?" "Oh um if you wouldn't mind getting me a blt salad?" "Okay then I'll be right back." Maka walked all the way into town bought a salad for Medusa and two sandwiches one for herself and one for Soul if he wakes up.

When Maka got back she saw Medusa having a conversation with Soul. "Soul your up!" Maka said running over to Souls side. "Maka its good to see you too, I guess." Soul said laughing. "Soul I have been so worried about you." "Why? How long have I been asleep?" "You have been asleep for almost two weeks." Maka said hugging Soul. "Maka, wouldn't your boyfriend get jealous about you hugging me this way." "Boyfriend? Oh you mean Kid. He wouldn't mind." "What was that about?" "What was what?" "You acted like you didn't know what I was talking about when I said boyfriend did something happen while I was asleep?" "No it's just I asked Kid if we could take a break." "Why did you do that?" "Um well because it's hard to be a couple if you can't spend anytime together." "So you're saying you spent all your time here with me, a boy in a coma, rather than with your boyfriend." Maka looked down at floor she was sitting on the side of the bed, "is there a problem with me for worrying about you so much that I would want to leave my boyfriend for you?" "I think so.(he reached for Maka's hand) thank you for carrying so much but you should be with Kid right now." "I would rather stay with you, Soul. And I thought you didn't like the fact that I was with Kid." "I don't but I realized he makes you happy and looking at you right now I can tell you need someone to cheer you up." Maka just stared deep into Soul's fiery red eyes, "but Soul you being awake is all that I need to make me happy." Soul looked away from Maka still holding her hand he tried to think of what to say to her. "umm." was all he said. "Are you hungry I brought you a sandwich?" "Yes I'm starving. Thanks Maka."

The next day Maka showed up before Soul woke up. She stood there next to him holding his cold hands. All of sudden he began to shake and shiver as if he were having a bad dream. He sat up screaming while taking his hand that Maka held up to his chest. "Soul, are you okay?" Maka said to feeling of Soul squeezing her hand a bit too tightly. "Yeah I'm fine it was just a bad dream. That's all." "Okay?" Maka said looking at her hands around his hand up at his chest where his scare was. "Well look at you two." Medusa said waking holding a clip board. "Soul you can leave now." "Cool but um can you both leave so I can change out of these rags?" Maka laughed then walked out the door with Medusa. Maka left a pair of clean clothes at the foot of the bed for Soul. "So you are no longer dating Kid that must mean you can date Soul now." Medusa said smiling a twisted smile at Maka. "Don't tell Soul that because I don't think he wants me to be his girlfriend. All he needs now is a friend." "What are you whispering about out here Soul said walking out of the room with his coat in hand. "Nothing. Let's go home." Maka said grabbing Soul's hand and pulling him to the exit. "Okay that sounds cool."

"So how is school going?" Soul said trying to make small talk while he walked with Maka. "Um I don't know." Maka looked at the ground then back at Soul smiling at him. "What do you mean you don't know?" "I have been going to school lately." "What but Maka you love school and learning and all that." "Yeah I know but I couldn't think straight because I was worried about you." "Well you shouldn't have because I was in the infirmary because of what I did. You had no reason to worry about me." "Yes I did. I didn't know until you were in the infirmary that I had a reason to worry!" Maka ran off crying. "There you go again Soul making her cry." Soul said to himself then he started to chase Maka. Maka ran all the way to the apartment and into her room where she laid her face into her pillow. "Maka are you okay did something happen to Soul?" Blair asked patting Maka's back trying to comfort her. "Soul's just being an ass like always!" "Oh it's all going to be okay Maka." "Maka, I'm sorry!" Soul said running two minutes later almost out of breath. He flopped down on the floor in the doorway to Maka's room. Maka looked up whipped her tears then looked over at Soul who was trying to catch his breath. "Soul you shouldn't chased me because your body isn't to the exercise like it was." Maka got off the bed and ran over to Soul to make sure he didn't over do it. "Take it easy why don't you. You just got out of the infirmary." "Yes mamma." Soul said smiling at Maka who had the back of her hand on his forehead. "Promise me you'll take it easy for awhile." "I promise Maka." Soul said trying to stand up but instead he leaned on Maka for support. They sat down on the couch watching 'How I Meet Your Mother'. After three minutes of watching the show the doorbell rang. Maka got up and opened the door to Black Star and Tsubaki. "Hey we saw Soul running by and we thought that it would nice to drop by to say hello." Black Star said walking in and giving Soul a high-five.

Tsubaki helped Maka make lunch while the boys watched basketball on TV. "So Maka have you told Soul?" Tsubaki said. Soul overheard what Tsubaki said and replied with, "tell me what?" "Um. That I let Black Star to draw on your face while you were sleeping." "What! That's not what I meant Maka." Tsubaki glared at Maka wanting her to tell Soul of she felt about him. "Nope I'm pretty sure that's what it was." Maka said glaring back at Tsubaki in a way that meant 'please not right now.' "Oh yeah never mind that was it." Tsubaki said getting the message from Maka then the both sighed. "What so you drew on my face? What did you draw?" soul said staring at his best friend. "About that…" Black star jumped up and ran into the kitchen Soul followed they ran around the kitchen two times. "Stop it you two. I don't need Soul to pass out due to the lack of strength he doesn't have anymore!" "Hey if that didn't give away your secret than I don't know what will?" Black star said staring at Maka then at Soul. "Maka you have a secret? why didn't you tell me?" soul jumping up to sit on the counter. "Her secret is that she cried for days after you got hurt." Tsubaki said worried that Black Star would ruin everything. "Right I don't believe that what's the real secret?" "I told Crona to kill me after you got cut." Maka said looking at Soul. "What! That is stupid." Soul sounded disappointed. "That's why I kept it a secret I knew you would say that." Maka said getting back to making pasta. "That's not the secret. The secret is that Kid broke up with Maka that way Maka could….." Tsubaki grabbed Black Star and put her hand over his mouth stopping him from saying the secret. "Kid broke up with you! Do I have to go and talk some sense into? I can get him back together with you, Maka." "Don't bother Soul." Maka said putting the finishing touches on the pasta. "Why if he makes you happy that makes me happy." "Soul all I need right to know is time to spend with you. I missed you so much and your all I need right now. I need you now."


	13. Surprise Party

Note- sorry school was chaos and when I could get to the computer to type I got writers block so don't hate me. Enjoy J

* * *

Maka was happy to have Soul back leaving next door and not in the infirmary. But every morning started the same. While making breakfast Soul would take his daily shower and he would come out with nothing on but a towel wrapped around his waist showing off his stitches. Every time Maka saw the stitches or even after the stitches the scare that remained kept her feeling sad and depressed. How could she have let that happen to him? And how can she ever forgive herself. Soul eventually caught up with Maka and found out why she was upset. A three weeks ago she mentioned that she asked Crona to kill her. He thought that she felt guilty for she had no scare or fracture to show her devotion to her partner's health and wellbeing.

"Hey Kid!" soul said walking up to the laid back Kid. "Hello Soul. What do you want?" Kid said in an annoyed tone, rolling his eyes. "What do you mean? I don't want anything." "You never talk to me after you found out I broke up with Maka. The only time you do talk to me is when you need advice or help on a subject and Maka." Soul looked down at his feet looking like he just realized he was easy to read like an open book. "By the way you look right now I would say you are having Maka problems." "It's not really a problem. It is just that every time she looks at me every now and again she changes from herself to some kind sad depressing child. What can I do to make her happy all the time?" "Well you could through a little get together or maybe do what she has dropping hints for." After Kid said hints Soul looked dumbfounded like he had no clue what he said. "Oh Soul. You have to be kidding with me. You have no clue what I'm talking about do you? Maka's birthday is next week and she has been talking non stop about all the things she wants." "Really I never noticed because ever time I stopped by to hang out with the inter gang she wouldn't say anything." "Right I forgot. Why is she giving you the silent treatment?" "I have no idea why she just has every now and then kind of like her mood swings. So will you help me plain a surprise party?" "Sure why not it's for a good cause." "So why did you break up with Maka?" "For the last time Soul if Maka doesn't want you to know then I shouldn't and won't tell you." They both walked off in different directions to their first hour.

At lunch Soul got to the table early before Maka that way he could talk to the gang about the surprise party he wanted to plain for her. The only reason Maka was late was because a certain told Spirit what was going on and to distract her. Spirit was promise an invite to the party if he so. "I will need all of your guys' help in planning this party." Soul said writing down the last bit of the info. "He needs so much help that he resorted in asking me and Spirit to help." Kid said smiling at Soul which made Soul smile back at him for the first time. "Wow Soul you asked Kid for help? That's amazing because you hate his guts." Black Star said in shock that his best friend asked Kid before him. "I know I use to but for Maka I am willing to turn over a new leaf. What do you say Kid?" Soul says putting his hand over the "I still think of you as asymmetrical garbage but for Maka why not." Kid said shaking Soul hand that was hovering over the table. Maka came running up smiling eyes closed holding her tray. "Sorry gang for being late. My pathetic excuse of a father was bothering me again." Maka opened her eyes to see Kid and Soul holding hands over the table. "What's going on here, Kid, Soul?"

The next day everyone went to Kids and Maka was left alone with Blair in the apartment watching 'Death Note' by herself. Kid asked his father, Death, if they could use the ball room in the house for Maka's party. They spent the day getting ready to order what supplies they would need. The next day they went the gang went straight to Kid's house, while Maka went to school like always. She wondered what was going on with everyone. Where they getting bored of her and her depression over Soul and his scare? Or was it that they were on missions? No because Soul has been hanging out late with them. Whatever could they possible be doing. She was so lonely at lunch that she ate with her annoying wanna be of a dad. "Papa, I'm I boring?" Maka said looking up at Spirit the way she did when she was a kid. "No why would you ever ask that? My Maka is never boring or drab." "Papa don't act like a homie because it's just weird." Maka giggled at the thought of her dad becoming a homie or calling himself a homie G.

The gang spent everyday at Kid's getting the ball room to look like the dream party Maka always wanted. "Wow this place looks great." Soul said looking at the place while Black Star and Tsubaki put up the banner. "Yeah now we just need to invite people in two days." Kid said looking at a list of all the freshman students. "Don't forget about presents. That reminds me who is going to get what for her?" Pattie said with excitement while also being her childish self. "I already got that book that she wanted." Kid said walking towards the table that had the invites on it. "we got her that pretty purple dress she adored in the store. Also some accessories that looks great with the dress." Liz said putting her arm around her short twin. "I got her a playstation 3." Black Star said jumping off the top of the stairwell. "to go with Black Star's gift I got her some Final Fantasy games to play." Tsubaki said with a smile. The room then stared at Soul, "Soul what did you get?" everyone said towards the freaked out Soul. "Oh no I forgot to get a gift. But then I don't even know what to get." "Soul, why don't you take her out for lunch right before the party? But take her somewhere nice so she can always remember." Kid said staring at Soul with no emotion. "That's a great idea." Soul said pulling out his phone to make a reservation at the cheapest out of the all the best.


	14. Happy birthday!

Note- sorry this chapter has been long over due. I'm truly sorry for the wait I have started watching some other animes and forgot completely about this chapter. Forgive me please.

* * *

Maka woke up to a delightful smell that Friday morning. She sleepily got out of her bed, slipped her fuzzy blue slippers on, and slipped into her robe. She walked out of the room straight to the kitchen to find a surprise. She sat on the counter a foot away form the stove top. Soul was cooking for the first time, which Maka knew of. "Good morning." Soul said looking up at her smiling a charming smile. "Good morning? What are you doing up before me and why is it that you are cooking your breakfast today?" "Silly it's because today is a special day and I am making you breakfast too." Maka glared at him like she thought he was playing some kind of practical joke on her. "Really, what are you making?" "You do like crepes, right?" "Yes I do, but how did you know." "Um I didn't know I just found a recipe for chocolate crepes in a book of yours so I just thought…" Soul trailed off to silence his muttering about something nobody would care. "Oh that's my mom's old recipe. She gave me that book of her special recipes. I guess we will see how good you can make them." Maka said giggling to the thought of Soul cooking better then her own mother. "Oh I hope I didn't ruin the experience you use to have with my not so good cooking." Soul said flipping the crepe over one last time then going to the cabinet on the other side of the kitchen. He brought a plate back with him putting the crepe on it. "What do you want on your crepe?" "Oh I'll put what I want on it." She said getting ready to slide off the counter. "No stay I'll do it for it's a special day." Soul said right before her feet could touch the ground. "What do you mean by special day?" Maka said while pointing at the bowl of fresh clean strawberries and then at the jar of nutella. "It is your birthday you know." Soul said spreading nutella on the inside of the crepe. Then he took four strawberries from the bowl, sliced, and put on top of the nutella and folded the crepe up. "Who told you that?" Maka said sliding down to go get the syrup, some forks and another plate for Soul.

Maka sat down at the table Soul brought over their crepes smothered in nutella, fruit, and syrup. "I have my ways of knowing things like that Maka, so don't try to hide anything from me. (Slowly he sits down across from her.) Oh your father told me to give you his gift. It's on the couch you can open it after we eat." Soul glared while smiling like he had an evil plan up his sleeve. "My father? He told you didn't him? Why oh why?" Maka said her happy sleepy smile fading. "No I knew before that. Why the long face now? He is your father he should be allowed to give you a present on your fifteenth birthday." Soul said smile still on his face. "I don't know?" Maka said a smile reappearing on her face. They made small talk while they ate when they were done Soul picked up their plates and was about to walk back into the kitchen. "Soul you don't have to wash the dishes." She said fallowing him into the other room. "I know but wouldn't be nice if you could just relax on this special day of yours?" "Yes I guess." Maka jumped back up on the counter watching and telling Soul how to wash dishes the right way. Soul started to regret washing the dishes.

After the dishes were washed Maka and Soul waked out of the kitchen and into the living area. Soul leaned over the couch picking up the wonderfully wrapped box. "Here open it now." Maka slowly took the box presented in front of her. She sat down on the couch and pulling at the wrapping paper as fast as she could for something made her excited about having a gift to unwrap on her special day. "Oh. I should have known he got me a short black dress." Maka became disgusted with the tight fitting short black dress. "I think it would look nice one you and it's something to wear when we go out to eat lunch." "What did you say Soul? You want me to go out in public with this on?" "At lest give it a chance Maka. And yes it would be nice for you to wear it out side for your father's sake." "Fine but we aren't going in where else while I wear this dress?" "Well we might stop at a party afterwards." At one o'clock Maka and Soul both went to their own room to get ready for Maka's birthday lunch. Maka came out of her room wearing the tiny black dress with her black open toed high heel shoes and her hair up in the usual pigtail that flowed down to her shoulders. When she walked out there was Soul leaning on the wall by her door in a black tux and a tie redder then his eyes. He smiled his charming smile then he motioned his hand to her left pigtail trying to fix it because it was an inch lower than the other. She laughed then while tightening his tie and then she brushed her hands over his shoulders. "You look lovely, Maka, even in that." "You are looking very charming this evening surprisingly." Maka said blushing at the ground. He laughed and gave her his arm she grasped it. Then off they went outside and into a cab that was waiting for them.

After they ate at an elegant restaurant they called a cab. While getting in the cab Soul whispered directions to Kid's place to the drive so it wouldn't ruin the surprise. A few minutes later the cab stopped at Soul got out while Maka slid out the door after him. He gave her his arm and walked her up the steps. "What are we doing at Kid's house?" Maka said looking up at Soul and his warm smile. "Why don't we go in and maybe you'll find out." Soul said holding her hand that was on his sleeve. When they reached the door Soul knocked in a rhythmic pattern. Kid opened the door smiling at Maka, then at Soul while inviting them in. they followed Kid to the ball room that was dark when Maka took two steps in the lights turned on and everyone she knew was there shouting "Surprise! Happy Birthday Maka!"


End file.
